


one could sing of december morning

by orphan_account



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Lams - Freeform, M/M, historical gay fanfic is a thing wow, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5313761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Alexander Hamilton comes to a, fairly ill-timed, revelation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one could sing of december morning

Alexander Hamilton scrunched his nose, as he peeked out the window to his dorm.

“Snow.” He noted, eyes narrowing. He’d never been too fond of snow- in theory, at least, due to the fact that he’d never actually been in any climate that differed from the Caribbean’s. He roughly pushed the rest of the blinds open, letting the morning light seep in, as he jumped out of bed.

Next to him, John groaned.

“Come back.” He whined, but Alexander merely chuckled and settled himself down at his desk.

“Too much to do.” He justified. “Not enough time, never enough time.”

John, eyes still drooped close, sighed.

“C’mon, it’s too early to be working on anything.” He mumbled, head lolling back onto his pillow.

_Their_ pillow.

At least, on most nights. It was definitely a strange situation that Alexander and John had gotten themselves into. He bit his lip, eyes flitting from his half-written paper, to the window peppered gently with white, and back to John.

Sighing heavily, Alex took out a pen.

“What’s your stance on snow, my dear Laurens?” He questioned, the endearment rolling of his tongue easily, like it was meant to be there.

“I love it.” John murmured, shoving the pillow in front of his eyes, so as to block out the morning light. “Didn’t get to see it much, when I was younger, but since moving to New York I’ve come across several snow days, and I quickly grew fond.”

“Something snow days and I have in common, then?” Alexander quipped, the corners of his lips quirking upwards. John huffed, burrowing deeper into his blankets to hide his burgeoning smile.

“Your ego could bring kings to their feet.”

“And nobody would know it better than you.” Alex countered, hand flying across the paper, the words flowing, the letters curling. John breathed in and out, attempting to fall back asleep. The dorm had settled into a comfortable silence, and everything was perfect.

Until his mind decided to fuck it up, apparently, for it was in this precise moment that Hamilton realized he was in love with John Laurens.

He sucked in a deep breath, pen falling out of his limp hand, and smudging some of the words. Alex was too shocked to be annoyed, and he stood up, head reeling, all but running out of the dorm room.

It wasn’t until he was a while away from where John slept, that Alexander realized he had made a terrible mistake- the snowflakes danced around him mockingly, the wind making goosebumps form on his bare arms.

But it was an afterthought at most. Right now, his mind was in a frenzy, trying to decipher some kind of code on how the hell he had managed to fall for his roommate- especially when he very clearly said he wouldn’t, after this whole ordeal began.

He didn’t even know why he had let it begin.

John had just looked so lost, that night, and Alexander had always had this weakness for the man. He’d had another nightmare, Alex knew, and so he had asked John if he wanted to join him. They hadn’t done anything, just sleep, but it was a unanimous decision that it would go on- the comfort they found in each other was to great to throw away. And Alexander allowed it.

He had absolutely no idea what had possessed him to do so, except he _did._

It was John Laurens, with his curly hair and those goddamn freckles of his that formed constellations all over his body.

It was John Laurens, with his fervor for equal rights, and the fact that he had taken to Alexander, when all most people did was try to escape him.

_John motherfucking Laurens_ , and all that he was, who-

Who was standing in front of him, right now.

“Alex?” His tone was questioning, clear eyes scanning him. 

Alexander grit his teeth, shutting his eyes. Maybe if he did it long enough, John would disappear- the logical part of his brain, which was usually the most prominent, had clearly shut down completely.

He felt an arm reach out to touch his shoulder, before quickly retracting.

“Fuck,” John cursed. “You’re freezing.” 

A warm weight dropped on his shoulders- a sweater, he recognized- followed by a hand being placed on the small of his back, shielding him from the storm and gently pushing him deeper into the corridors.

Alexander kept his eyes shut, breathing in deeply, and pretending that he wasn’t reveling in John’s touch.

“Look, man, I know you’re lowkey insane- or, well, highkey insane, but what the fuck happened?”

Alexander, for the first time in probably his entire life, didn’t say anything. John’s heartbeat quickened.

“Hey,” a soft hand found it’s way to his jaw, cupping his cheek and tilting his head upwards. “Open your eyes.”

Alex couldn’t deny John Laurens anything, so he did as he was told, ink black meeting worried green.

Another thing Alexander couldn’t do for long, was keep his mouth shut- overwhelmed by the moment, by John looking at him, holding him, the words spilled out before Alex could catch them.

“I love you.” He said, in awe.

John’s eyebrows shot upwards, staring at Alexander in stunned silence, as the words hung between them.

“I mean- in a _friend_ way.” Hamilton backtracked. “Because we’re _friends_. I love our friendship, it’s great, it’s the best friendship ever. Lots of platonic cuddling.” He winced, shaking his head. “I’m not making this any better, am I?”

John blinked, expressionless.

“Best bros for life?” Alex pleaded, panicky.

“Alexander,” John said, sternly, leaning in. “ _Shut up._ ” 

And then John was kissing him, waking up every sense in Hamilton’s mind that had been numbed by the cold, causing more goosebumps to rise on his skin- but for purely different reasons.

Alex shivered, involuntarily, before grabbing at John’s lapels, and pulling him closer. Laurens’ hands snaked down to Alexander’s waist.

They pulled back, breathing, and just looking at each other, a soft smile playing on both of their lips.

“Ugh, get a room.” 

They swiveled to face Aaron Burr, who shook his head disapprovingly, as he passed by them. There was a beat of silence, before Alex and John dissolved into laughter, their foreheads bumping against each other’s.

And there was no way to be sure, but Alexander was pretty sure he heard Burr murmur something along the lines of; “Owe Lafayette twenty bucks.”

Victory was sweet.  


**Author's Note:**

> a comment a day, keeps the author at bay.  
> prompt was snow & open your eyes.
> 
> tumblr: heavensclaire  
> ff.net: ClairesNovak


End file.
